


The Last Dance of Lapis Lazuli

by KingOfWhispers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfWhispers/pseuds/KingOfWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew that this would be my last dance. A dance with my enemy. A dance for my friend.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance of Lapis Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable works. I am not Rebecca Sugar.

I knew what I had to do.

I heard the shocked gasps and yells of my friends—no, _friend_ , only Steven was my friend—as I turned to Jasper and offered my hand, seeing her striped face twist into an ugly grin as her long, shaggy hair hung around her, darkened with soot from the crash. She grasped my hand roughly, almost breaking my wrist, but I paid it little notice as she led me through the dance. _My_ dance. Her grip loosened as she spun me in graceful twirls, eventually taking hold of my other hand as well.

We only danced for a short amount of time, but it felt like forever before the tune only we seemed to hear ended, and she dropped me into a smooth dip on the final note.

I saw her grin again, even more viciously than before, and she looked smug with her seeming victory, but I knew the truth though. What I had to do.

Then, it happened. We Fused, and it was so terrifying and disgusting and _right_ that I would have thrown up if my mind had been in control. We had four legs, four eyes, and two arms, and Jasper’s stripes streaked across it all. She laughed then, and I honestly almost lost my nerve and allowed her to take over completely.

We were Malachite.

I focused once more, though, when she began to raise the water out of the ocean—that was _my_ power, how dare she!—and form it into a hand to smash Steven and his friends. I used the water against her, grabbing her hands— _our_ hands—and chaining her, holding her back and dragging her away. I screamed at her then, taking over our mind so that they all could hear.

_“I’m done being everyone’s prisoner! Now you’re my prisoner, and I’m never letting you GO!”_

I pulled her back, into the water, into my domain, and just before I sank us both to the bottom of the sea, I realized that I would never go home again. That Homeworld was too different to be home again anyways. I think I cried a bit, but there was too much water around me to tell.

_“Let’s stay on this miserable planet, TOGETHER!”_

And as I locked us both away and fell into a deep and fitful slumber, the only thing I could think about was how my last dance was with my enemy.

And that was fine because my last dance was _for_ my friend.


End file.
